


How to tame the Fox. How to tame the Wolf.

by Elzo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gen, I'll be updating tags as I go let me know if you think I'm missing something, Isaac-centric, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, POV Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Burn, Srop into middle of season 2, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Stilinski-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzo/pseuds/Elzo
Summary: “Looks like your Alpha teaches you nothing,” the teen mused, looking more interested in his nails, than in his current companion, “Surely he told you not to play games with a fox. Never ends well for Doggy Squad.”“As far as I know, foxes are also canines.”Stiles looked up and for a second his barriers fell. There was a was a brief glimmer of interest in those whiskey eyes, before the momentary crack in a careful mask of mockery and boredom the fox was wearing mended itself.“Someone remembers their biology lessons. What do you want, Pup?” he questioned Isaac, while his eyes traveled along were’s body, checking out every single detail from calves, hugged by very tight jeans, too messy blond curves, “some secret knowledge? To test your claws against my blades? Help with a math test?” Stiles murmured, pretending not to know what the other wanted.“Maybe I want to make a friend…,” Isaac took a step forward and leaned against the picnic table placing his hand on either side of the other teen. He met fox’s eyes and locked him in a staring contest.OrStilinki family is moving into Beacon Hills so Noah can take the freshly free position of the Sheriff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So sorry for disappearing, if anyone was following my previous fic.  
> I kinda accidentally got into the hospital. And while I was there docs told me " You're scheduled for that eye operation, yes? We can push you up the queue and do it as well. Since you're here anyway. "  
> And I said yes. So it was three weeks with limited screen time since you know... eyes.  
> Good news is I have a lot of material. Cause hospitals are boring.  
> The bad news is it's all handwritten. So it will take time to process. But my two fics will get steady updates now that my work lag is picked up and I'm cured! Yeah! Only no one likes Stiiac nowadays. I'm 5 years late.   
> That or my writing is shit. I'm not blind.

_Oh hell no you little shit! We are here to stay! You’re not turning my room into a freaking forest! Not again!_  
   
“Jason! Why are they two dozen of your stupid plants in my room?!” Stiles yelled as he descended down the stairs like the wrath of gods.  
  
“The attic has the most sun…”  
  
“Don’t care!” two whiskey eyes filled with rage tried to burn the kid alive. “You have the second biggest room in the house! Plus the glass wall balcony! Plus the inner and outer gardens! Put your stupid flowers elsewhere!” The attic is sovereign territory now. His Haven! His bedroom! Not Jason’s freaking greenhouse!  
  
“The balcony is facing south! It’s not enough light! Come on Stiles!”  
The kid tried to go for the hurt puppy eyes, but Stiles didn’t even blink. Jaz and Jess used this trick way too much, nowadays it worked only on dad, who loved the twins too much to see through it.  
  
If Stiles was pissed before, after this blatant attempt at emotional manipulation he was **furious**.  
  
_Are you struck by amnesia or something? Allow me to remind you why you don’t try such tricks on me!_  
  
Irises of his eyes turned black for a second and he let a Bond villain class smile to creep onto his face.  
  
“I’ll cloak your stupid plants from ANY light until they fucking rot if I see them in my room by the end of the day oh dear brother of mine,” he said in a tone, which blended pretty well with the evil smile.  
  
The reaction was predictable and immediate. Jason rushed towards the kitchen. Because EVERY time Stiles threatened to do something with his stupid plants, he would ALWAYS run to mom. Just what the teen wanted.  
_God, how are we even related? You couldn’t outwit a newborn even if your life depended on it._  
  
“Really Stiles? You could have just asked him nicely.”  
  
He turned around and shot his sister a mischievous smile.  
  
“I could. But where’s fun in that?”  
  
She gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
“Are you still angry that we moved before you were able to completely destroy Shellville High’s popular clique?”  
  
“What’s the point of all that hard labor if I don’t get to see the end result?”

 

“So it wasn’t about justice and punishing bullies like you insisted for two months while forcing me to help you in your nefarious plans?”

He pointed an accusatory finger at her.  
  
“Firstly – you liked it. You _loved_ helping me. Secondly – it was about justice and I still have eyes, ears, and pawns there to make sure their downfall is complete. It’s just not the same without being there to savor our victory. Thirdly -… will have to wait cause mom’s coming.”  
  
She quickly retreated back into her room. She was so not getting caught in a crossfire of this petty argument.  
  
“Stiles. What did I tell you about threatening your family?”  
  
Stiles just shrugged. “I didn’t threaten him. I threatened his stupid plants which occupy half of my room. He didn’t even ask permission! He just placed them there. We agreed that the attic is mine and mine alone. And he placed them in the half with a glass roof. Where I want to place my… everything. Not to mention he NEVER cleans after himself. I’m not going to wash mud of the freaking floor two times a day after he’s done playing gardener. Not to mention privacy. I’m a seventeen-year-old boy mom. That’s kinda important to me.”  
  
The woman turned to her younger son as if asking him to present his case. Which he, of course, couldn’t.  
_Checkmate Jason. Should have run to dad. But I still would have just called mom and she would have overruled him. When will you learn not to play games with me?_  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Stilinski-Yukimura’s family matriarch proclaimed her verdict on the sibling debate number ‘oh who’s even counting at this point’.  
  
“Jason, remove your plants for Stiles’ room. You can place them in your own or in the garden.”  
  
The kid started climbing to the attic without another word. He lost and he knew it. Not even dad will overrule Noshiko’s word on the matter of sibling dispute. Noah preferred not to touch the subject. At all.  
  
“Stiles, try not to antagonize your siblings too much. You still have to share a house with them for at least two more years.” Noshiko scolded her eldest child.  
  
“A year and a half thankyouverymuch. After that, I’ll be off to the east coast. Or better – to Europe. With an entire continent AND an ocean separating me from these hellspawns you keep insisting are my relatives.”  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
“I’m off to work. Don’t wait for me. Try now to kill each other. And don’t stay up too late. You have your first day of new school tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeay. School. Such joy!” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but the glint in his eyes betrayed that Stiles was actually looking forward to it. Unpacking isn’t as fun after you do it in hundredth’s time! It wasn’t fun the first time, to be fair.  
  
Having no desire to see his Jason ( _See mom. I’m a good kid. I’m trying not to kill my siblings.)_ , he waited until his mom left the view, and sneaked into Kira’s room.  
  
“One day I’ll be naked when you enter without knocking, and I’ll have to kill you for seeing me in all my glory.” His stepsister said from under her desk, trying to untangle a huge ball of wires.  
  
“As if there’s something I didn’t see out there.” He gracelessly dropped his body onto her bed. To be honest last time he saw his sister naked was when they were four. Or five. And he didn’t see much because bubbly water obscured the view. Bubble baths are amazing. He should have one. But it can wait.  
  
“Sooo…” he said drawing out the O.  
  
“So?” came the reply from under the desk.  
  
“What’s the game plan?”  
  
“Game plan?” Kira stopped doing whatever she was doing down there and sat near her brother, shooting him a quizzical look.  
  
“Well yeah. We are here to stay, sis. Like, for the rest of our high school. We won’t be forced to abandon everything in a couple of months.” Stiles gave her a shy smile. “We can make real friends. We can take this school from whatever ‘queen bees’ and ‘alpha jocks’,” he made sure to articulate those words with air quotes, “and rule as noble and benevolent tyrants. Or we can just do nothing and be normal.”  
  
She looked him into the eyes. Those laughing, mischievous, borderline maniacal eyes.  
“We are here to stay Sti. Hold your horses for a week or two. You’ll have enough time to drive all our peers and teachers insane.”  
  
He signed.  
“Point point. We do have a lot of time. It's so weird you know. We are finally taking a root somewhere. No more boxes or emergency travel bags. I even hang most of my clothes in a wardrobe!”  
  
It’s been so long since they had a stable household. Scratch that. It’s the first time that Stiles remembers that their family will have a stable household in his life! With dad being the government’s emergency plug, and mom’s consulting business, their family moved wherever their’s parents line of the work took them. Not knowing where you gonna be living next week is really annoying. Stiles was almost glad the old sheriff was killed. _Almost._ He wasn’t that heartless.  
_Besides the prick deserved it. Conspiring with a psychotic bitch to burn down a whole family. Talk about honor and duty._  
That death opened a position witch finally lured his dad into a stable one place stay job. They finally lived in a house which they owned. He finally knew where he’s gonna celebrate Christmas. He can sacrifice a little fun for his sister’s sake.  
Besides, it’s not like she’ll last long herself. Kira’s as much of a fox as he is. Even more, considering she was born one. Speaking of Kira.  
  
“Did you decide which group of jocks you’re gonna humiliate this time?”  
  
She gave him a shit-eating grin.  
“I heard BHHS takes great pride in their lacrosse team. I should support my new alma mater in any way I can. Aren’t you?”  
  
The sheer idea of Kira bulldozing through the field, wielding her stick like a katana was enough to send Stiles into hysterical laughter. He himself found no pleasure in sports. He was a kitsune. He’s stronger (not by much), faster(by a lot) and more agile (here the mon-keigh can’t even hold a candle to Stiles) than even star athletes. So what’s the point? There’s no thrill of competition. No trick to be played. Kira, on the other hand, is a girl. And a very petite looking one at that. The fact that she bests those walking brick walls in a violent contact sport is a joke in itself.  
  
“Nah. I’ll stick to acrobatics and dancing,” Stiles said after he was able to stop laughing.  
  
“Showoff.” She faked a scowl. Not a very good one. She needs to work on it. Maybe he should enroll her into drama class.  
  
“Like you have the right to say that!” he nagged.  
  
“Whatever! Wanna duel?”  
  
Stiles weighted his options. He can go into his room and argue with Jason whom in no way done moving his stupid pots. He can end up in Jessica’s clutches. Or he can try to win back the title of ‘The second swordsman in the family’ (cause no one will best mom in like next couple centuries).  
  
Stiles’ eyes darkened. “Bring it on little sis! This time faulty metal won’t save you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac let out a breath of relief, as his coccyx _finally_ healed itself. Alpha inflicted wounds his ass. How on Earth Derek managed to break that part of his body during yesterday’s training was beyond the knowledge of young Beta.  
  
“I really hope this boot camp crap will end in foreseeable future,” Scott said quietly enough that only his packmates can hear him “it’s hard to sleep when half your bones are trying to knit themselves in place.”  
  
“Derek outdid himself last night. I barely had enough strength for a shower before bed…” Erica growled. “If we won’t be done with this shit soon, I’ll die from fucking exhaustion by the end of the month.”  
  
Isaac hummed in agreement. Right now Isaac wanted nothing more than for Coach to come in, insult someone, tell whatever superimportant homeroom things he had to say, then insult someone else and then sit down and pretend that his students don’t exist, so that Isaac can steal another hour of sleep. There was a problem with this plan, however. Coach wasn’t here.  
  
But before the teen can complain about this to his packmates the person in question decided to grand them the honor of his wonderful company.  
  
“Alright, you little miscreants! Shut up and listen to me!” his _charming_ voice boomed over the classroom, “before we begin, I need to introduce you to your new schoolmates!” Finstock waved impatiently to someone outside, signaling them to come in.  
  
Isaac tried and failed not to roll his eyes. _  
Oh great. More idiots to add to our school’s already extensive...  
  
_Isaac train of thoughts stops dead, as his higher functions are disabled by a flood of hormones. Yet another ‘perk’ of being a teenage werewolf, Derek forgot to mention in his Beta recruitment campaign. At least he didn’t pop boners left and right. Isaac will count his blessings.  
But it’s not like anyone noticed Beta’s reaction, as his classmates are to busy eyeing their new cellmates. Isaac joined them in this endeavor. What can he say? New kids were not hard on the eyes. And he was a teenager.  
  
The girl was clearly of Asian descent. Not tall, barely reaching her companion’s shoulder. Her long black hair was woven into an intricate braid, which clearly took more that one set of hands to complete and her facial features were ascetically pleasing. Many layers of clothing (and there were many. Who wears a top, t-shirt, shirt and a jacket at the same time?) did nothing to hide the curves of her body. Quite the opposite, a size too small or large wardrobe items hid almost nothing from prying eyes. Even Erica’s wardrobe was more conservative! And it had the expected result.   
  
Most of the male (and some of the female) population of the classroom was now busy peeling those layers of the girl in their dirty, teenage, hormone-driven minds. Those who weren’t doing that were busy trying to something similar to the second newcomer. Or were busy doing both.   
  
Her companion was also screaming sex with every inch of himself. The teen was lean and fit(and that form-fitting sweater and skinny jeans didn’t do a thing to hide it). His face was worthy of some magazine cover. And those honey-brown eyes...   
  
And most importantly their smell... this weird sweet fresh and everything good in the world intoxicating smell...  
  
_Yeah okay, take ahold of yourself before you cream you freaking pants!  
_He gave up fighting the boner some time ago. It’s not like every guy in the room (except mystery boy and Coach... _yeap, here’s my boner away card. Think of Coach!_ ) was fighting and losing the same battles. Girls were no better. Maybe they didn’t have inflated parts down south, but their arousal was evident.   
  
Flinstock didn’t notice or didn't care about everyone’s reaction. Maybe he’s glad someone was listening to him for once.  
“They’ll share a homeroom with you and maybe some classes. I honestly don’t care.” He looked into a file he’s holding, “Kira and… Mie… Mue..”  
  
“Mieczysław. But you can call me Stiles.” Owner of the name gave Finstock the most innocent and disarming smile Isaac has seen in his life. Such a trick would disarm any teacher. Except for this one. Coach didn’t even notice it.  
  
“Yeah Yeah. Kira and Stiles Bilinski-Yukanura. Welcome to Beacon Hills! Now go and find a seat, so I can be done with you all.” _How is this guy still working here? Surely there’s another person in this town, willing to teach Econ.  
  
_The weird scent was toning down, almost disappearing. Everyone seemed to finally calm down somewhat. Not completely, but at least they weren't having ‘I’m gonna molester one of you two the moment you get within grabbing distance’ expression of their faces. And they became aware enough to feel a little ashamed of their actions. Except for Erica. The Bite apparently caused atrophy in the part of her brain responsible for that particular emotion.  
  
‘Bilinski’ siblings started moving towards a pair of empty desks at the back of the class. That is until Danny picked up his backpack from a seat to his right, which was most likely been reserved for Jackson, and offered it to Stiles with a five thousand megawatt smile on his handsome face. The teen gracefully slid onto the proposed desk and whispered a shy “thanks” to the hawaiian boy.  
  
Kira just huffed “so much for one week” way to quietly for any human to pick up and took a desk right behind him. Wich was right to the left of Scott. Who was looking completely smitten. He only lacked heart-shaped eyes to look like a cartoon character.  
  
The rest of the homeroom was rather uneventful. Most of the class was busy alternating between listening to whatever info was provided by Stiles and Kira and glaring daggers at Danny and Scott who apparently caught siblings’ unreserved attention. Isaac found himself doing exactly the same. Because he’s not Greenberg. He had his fair share of admirers even before he took the Bite. After his ‘were makeover’ as Erica calls it, he had to turn down quite a few of his fellow peers. And he’s not happy that Stiles and Kira don’t even notice him.   
  
Or so he thought until he caught Stiles’ gaze on him. It didn’t last long but it was... memorable. Those curious whiskey eyes looked right into his as if studying his very soul. It felt weird, but not in a bad kinda way. Just something completely unusual.  
  
But before he had a chance to contemplate on this, he flinched as if someone struck his head with an iron pot, because whoever chose this school’s bell clearly had no idea about the supernatural population of this town. Or maybe he did and was a sadistic asshole.  
  
“Finally! Get out of here and go learn something useful for a change!” Coach didn’t even lift his eyes from whatever magazine he was reading.  
  
Of course, man’s dreams of quiet and solitude were not to last, as Kira and Stiles approached him with a box of cookies in their hand.  
  
“Would you like some sir? Mom made a little bit to many today.” Kira asked in the most polite tone a teenager can humanly speak in.  
  
“I’m a reasonable man, miss Bilinski! I never turn down free pastry!” Coach replied while scooping out half of the box’s content. Well, the man wasn’t shy, Isaac will grand him at least that.   
  
“But I’m no idiot. No student will ever feed a teacher out of good will,” he gave them both a suspicious look as if expecting them to stab him with some hidden blade “what the hell do you want?”  
  
Stiles raised his hand in mock surrender, looking apologetic for trying such a lowly tactic.  
“Guilty as charged. It’s that we know tryouts for lacrosse were a month ago, but since we only moved and...”  
  
“What to make the team?” Finstock measured him with as if Stiles was a vacuum cleaner Coach’s thinking about buying.   
Apparently, he liked what he saw because his next phrase was “we have a practice this evening. I’ll let you play with the others. Let’s see what you can do. Although to be honest, if you can hold a stick and run without falling you’re already gonna be better then most of the team. Now go to your next class! I need to report Jackson’s absence!”   
  
He gave the siblings a dismissive wave and turned to the goalie “Danny! Tell Jackson that unless he’s dead or lost at least two vital organs I expect him on the field today!”  
  
“Yes, coach!”  
  
As Stiles and Kira were exiting the classroom, he turned around to look one more time at Isaac. His face was blank. Completely neutral. Before Isaac can understand why was he getting a cold shoulder all of the sudden, corners of Stiles lips twitched up and the brown-eyed teen _winked_ at him before he propelled out of class by his sister’s solid kick for “blocking the door like an idiot!”  
  
A loud sigh escaped Scott’s as he was staring at the exit where Kira was standing a few seconds ago. “Did you notice her eyebrows twitch up a little when she says a word if it has a ‘d’ in it?”  
  
“Wow. Snap out of it loverboy. You’re gonna be late for History,” Erica gave him a poke between the ribs, clearly amused at the whole situation.  
  
“Let the guy be in love Erica.” Isaac rolled his eyes while taking a deep breath, trying to catch onto the remnants of this weird and sweet smell, which left the room with the Stilinkis...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... sorry it took me this long. And the update is little more than exposition dump.  
> It's just my bf came back from his trip. And some friends came to visit the city. And Hearts of Iron getting an update. And new interesting work projects...
> 
> Okay, These are all excuses. I could have easily made time to write.  
> Problem is that I'm easily distracted. And lazy.   
> So if you see that there's no update in like 3 or 4 days - means I'm slacking. Feel free to go to the comments and coax me into writing every other day. It will help. I'm not good at following orders or being forced into doing something (only one person in the World can make follow his orders ;) ).   
> But you'll be amazed at how much a good word or two can do with me.
> 
> So feel free to give me a friendly push.   
> Or give writing advice or constructive criticism.   
> God, I need it. It's like all my style is lost when I go from Russian to English.

“People are watching... and talking...”  
  
“People watch and talk all the time, sis. People tend to do that when they are not sleeping. Sometimes even when they are.”  
  
Kira stopped his monologue with well-practiced ‘I will tear your tongue out and make you eat it’ eyebrows of doom. She was NOT amused.  
  
“Fine. People are staring and gossiping about us. And those gossips are not ‘hey it’s those cool new kids, who sat with me on math’. No Stiles, it’s OHMYGOSH! ITS THOSE TWO SEX GODS WE HEARD ABOUT FROM STACY!” Kira mimed one of the girls they just passed.  
  
Well, Stiles knows when to pretend to look apologetic. He does have a good survival instinct.  
“It’s been ages since I used that little trick en-masse. Can’t blame me for going a little overboard”  
  
“A _little_?” she hissed, “I think a girl in the first row climaxed. I’m surprised we didn’t have an orgy in the classroom.”  
  
Okaay now Stiles doesn’t need to pretend. He was sorry. That was definitely not what he intended. But hey if life gives you lemons, right. Make the best of worst and all that. But first, he needs to survive one really pissed sister. Luckily he has more than a decade of practice.  
“Well, maybe it’s just us? I mean we both got way hotter since we were fifteen. People still would have fallen to their knees in front of you sooner or later, I just accelerated the process.”  
  
And there. His sister can’t stay angry in the face of shameless flattery. Kira’s anger goes away as she giggles at his stupid joke.  
“I suppose. And it did get ourselves a foothold in both teams. If we still up to it?”  
  
Stiles frowned a little.  
“Not sure. You heard the same things right? I’m not sure there is someone to move against.”  
  
Rumors and stories, circulating through the halls and classrooms, were... unconventional to say the least.  
  
 Up until this semester, all power in the school was firmly locked in the hands of a power couple and their best friends. Jackson Whittemore (how is he popular with a name like _that_?), star jock and daddy’s rich boy. Lidya Martin, your stereotypical queen bee. Only way smarter (not that many people know it, she hides well). Allison Agrent, a recently new arrival, who quickly gained a nickname ‘Ice Queen’. And Danny Mahealani, who doesn’t fit with the aforementioned crowd at all.   
Unlike the previous three, who treat almost everyone as insects, he’s considered a good guy who will never hurt a fly and is generally liked by his peers. And Stiles thinks he understands people enough and would have picked up if it was all just a careful mask. If there’s a venomous snake hidden behind cute dimples and kind eyes. How a guy like this is friends with people like JAL(this acronym makes sense in his head, sue him) is one of the biggest mysteries the young kitsune have encountered in his life.  
  
The story goes that, a few years Allison’s aunt Kate (Kate and Co. but henchmen don’t have relatives in high school, so they don’t matter) murdered an entire family. Or almost an entire family. Three surviving members, two of whom have fled who knows where and last one Peter, left catatonic. Some horror movie level drama, but that’s not the end of it.  
  
It appears remaining actors decided to play act two a couple of months ago. First Laura was murdered. Then one by one Kate’s co-conspirators followed last female member of Hale family. Then Kate attempted to kill Derek Hale. And failed. And then it turned out that Peter was very much alive and very able.   
  
Oh, and Lydia and Jackson broke up, reasons being Whittemore’s attempt at gaining access to Allison’s southern hemisphere. Teenagers and their priorities. Eeesh. Of course, little love drama is more important than dozens of dead bodies.  
  
 Nobody knows what exactly happened after that. Only that it involved Allison and Lydia in some capacity (theories go wild here, from simple bystanders to trigger happy bitches). Only that there was a LOT of mayhem in town.  
  
A few days later, Kate and Peter were found dead with a bullet in their heads (which was strange since all other murders were carefully disguised as animal attacks). Allison was pulled from school and Lydia committed to the hospital for reasons unknown to the general public. The _only_ reason Stiles believes in all this bullshit is that he saw dad’s reports with his own eyes.  
  
But that’s not the end of the story. Yeah. Why this be the end. After a couple of weeks and dust settling, Lydia decided to take a random two-day stroll through the woods. Naked. Because why not throw what’s left of your reputation out the window? Oh and a new wave of murders. First one to die was Mr. Lahey. After his father’s murder, Isaac Lahey was arrested as a suspect, due to Jackson’s testimony. And then DEREK HALE brought in a lawyer to set Isaac free. And then Jackson took his words back. Went to the station and admitted to lying! Like WTF?!  
  
Following his brief experience with the insides of a holding cell, Isaac became all buddy-buddy with Derek and went from a solitary and shy guy to a stereotypical bad boy, with ‘I take what I want, don’t stand in my way, just step aside and bask in my awesomeness’ mentality, leather wardrobe and godlike powers in sports. And he wasn't alone in his sudden change.  
  
Scott Mccall, once an asthmatic kid of little intelligence( _that’s just rude to say a person_ ), Erica Reyes, school’s laughing stock who’s epilepsy is so bad, she once pissed herself _(and some jerk uploaded a video of it. This school is in dire need of cleansing. By fire_ ), and Vernon Boyd. Well, the latter just went from an invisible guy (And Stiles saw him in a corridor – how is he invisible?) to a member of this newly formed leather crew.  
Who are all badass and sexy now.   
Who act as if they are better than the rest.   
Who apparently forgot about their health problems.   
And whom Jackson Whittemore hates with every fiber of his soul for reasons unknown to wide masses.   
  
Well, some people speculate that it’s because Isaac and Scott are now gods of sports and threaten Jackson’s position as a top jock of the school. Some say Isaac is dating Lydia now. Most think he’s just afraid that yesterdays’ nobodies will take his place under the Sun. Oh, and Allison has a love/hate relationship with them. People saw numerous time how she engaged in a heated argument with one member of a leather gang or the other. Only to see her having a heart to heart with Erica or Isaac. Weird.  
  
So Stiles is honestly... lost. He can’t come up with a plan.   
Lydia Martin, yesterday’s Empress is considered crazy now.   
Allison is following closely behind, as “niece of that nutjob”. But she apparently doesn’t give a shit about it. And people are too afraid of her to even whisper about it if there’s a chance ‘the Empress of Arctic’ is anywhere neat.   
  
Jackass’s (Meh, to simple. Lacks that potent _Stiles_ touch) positions took huge hits on all fronts, And honestly, he’s holding onto his ‘throne’ only because of Danny’s adamant support (which is so, _so_ _weird_. Why would a guy like Danny even SPEAK with a jerk like Jackson?).  
Danny is... okay? He was dumped by his cheating boyfriend, and now everyone is either mustering their best pickup lines or think they should show support for the poor guy. Stiles feels like a giant douche now, for using him for the powerplay. Noble powerplay but still.  
  
But Stiles played this game before. He knows how to ease the pains of a bleeding heart. He’s Doctor Love in flesh! A few dates there, a couple of sexy times here, a few specific buttons pushed, carefully chosen words said... and voila. Danny will propose to be just friends himself! And will feel much better by the end of it. So Stiles will be helping. Mending the wounds of Danny’s soul. Giving him better friends (at this point being friend with Doctor Doom would be better). And totally, surely, absolutely NOT using a guy for his selfish (kinda, he’ll save the whole school!) nefarious reasons, like some sociopathic puppeteer. Totally justified use of cute guys. And yeah his train of thoughts took a wrong turn.  
   
And the leather crew is just kinda... moving into the vacant space. Ruthlessly removing any obstacle to their place at the top of the food chain. Acting almost worse than the precious clique.  
Oh and the new wave of murders. But is it really important? Pfff...  
  
They walked in silence for some time, each thinking about possible scenarios. Stiles was the first to break it, as they approached cafeteria. He always was a better schemer after all. People were little more than chess pieces on the board sometimes.  
“Okay. Here’s what we gonna do...”  



	4. I need a slaverider/beta reader.

That is no joke. I NEED IT.  
That's the only way this will work. Unless someone steps up and like harrases me on Whatsapp or Facebook 2 times a day, this fic (and every other I have/will have) is dead.  
I have like written buttload of things this month, but guess what? Not continuation of these two works!  
I have the attention span of an aquarium fish. I can't even make myself write for prolong time and find 100500 excuses not to and instead play fucking Stellaris or EVE.  
I really need a person to monitor and poke me. Someone, please step up.


End file.
